RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) transponders are utilized in consumer products to identify such a product among other products but also to give information on the product. An RFID transponder can be attached to the product, such as a clothing, a book, an electronic device, etc. Traditionally RFID transponders have been attached to the product as adhesive tags or as hang tags and used mostly for logistic purposes. RFID transponders can also be used for preventing shoplifting (to be used in parallel or to replace current electronic article surveillance components). In such applications, the RFID transponder may be hidden into the product or attached to the product in such way that it cannot be removed without breaking the transponder and the product.
When an item having an RFID transponder is legally bought, at the time of payment, the cashier disables the RFID transponder which until that time has been functional. In other words, if an RFID transponder on the item hasn't been disabled at the cashier, such an item can be later detected by a reader when the item is illegally removed from the store, causing an alarm in the case of a shoplifting attempt. However, if the transponder has been removed so that the antenna of the RFID transponder has been broken apart or damaged, the reader cannot any more read or even detect the transponder. This limits the possibilities to use traditional RFID transponder for electronic article surveillance (EAS) purposes.
There is, therefore, a need for a solution that makes the detection of shoplifting and other EAS type applications more reliable.